Naru kecil berkerudung oranye
by ayaka-.-yuki
Summary: Don't like Don't read!


**Naru Kecil Berkerudung Oranye**

**DISCLAIMER :***nunjuk om-om yang lagi di makan bakso, inisialnya M.K*

**Warning** : OOCnya lumayan, banyak typo(?)*author gak tau apa itu typo*, garing,alurnya geje, dll(*maaf kalo jelak author masih seumur jagung)

**Chara** : NaruVsSasu,dengan tambahan chara lainnya.

**Don't like Don't read !**

Desa Konoha, sebuah desa yang damai dan tentram. Di desa itu tinggal seorang anak laki-laki manis yang ceria bernama Naruto. Wajahnya yang sangat imut dapat membuatnya di kira sebagai anak perempuan oleh orang-orang di desanya. Apalagi jika Kushina,ibunya lagi kumat, ia pasti di dandani habis-habisan. Untungnya Naruto itu penurut. Ia pasrah saja jika ibunya melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padanya.

Sebenarnya, waktu Kushina hamil, Kushina dan Minato, suaminya sering berdebat tentang gender anak yang akan di lahirkannya itu. Si Minato berharap anaknya yang di lahirkan Kushina adalah laki-laki supaya bisa jadi penerusnya, sedangkan Kushina ingin anak perempuan biar dia bisa sepuasnya mendandaninya. Pernah suatu hari, mereka berdebat sampai-sampai Kushina ngamuk dan melempari Minato dengan centong nasi hingga Minato masuk rumah sakit(?). Entah mengapa, saat Kushina melahirkan , yang keluar adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang berwajah imut seperti perempuan, mungkin ini takdir dari Kami-sama supaya adil buat Kushina dan Minato. Dan jadilah anak itu di namai Naruto oleh Minato yang terinspirasi dari novel mesum milik Gurunya.

Pada suatu hari, Naruto yang sedang asik bermain congklak dengan tetangganya, di panggil oleh ibunya..

" Naruto ! Narutoo !" panggil Kushina dengan suaranya yang dapat di samakan dengan suara toak masjid di rumah anda (?)

"Iya bu , ada apa?" kata Naru Lembut sambil menghampiri ibunya

"Begini nak, maukah kamu membantu ibu untuk mengantarkan kue untuk nenek Tsunade di desa sebrang? Ibu sibuk sekali, tolong ya sayang .." kata Kushina lembut.

" Baik bu ! Naru akan mengantarkan kue ini ke nenek Tsunade , sebentar ya ibu, Naru mau gantu baju dulu ! " jawab Naru ceria dan langsung beranjak ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian , Naruto sudah ganti pakaian dan langsung menghampiri ibunya.

"Naru udah siap bu!" kata Naru semangat

"Hmm, ini keranjang kuenya dan ini kartu ucapan supaya nenek Tsunade cepat sembuh.. hmm terus apa lagi yah ..?" kata kushina berpikir .. " Ah iya! .. ini pakai ya Naru sayang, supaya kamu gak kepanasan !" kata Kushina sambil memakaikan sebuah jubah+kerudung berwarna oranye cerah pada Naruto yang sebenarnya itu adalah pakaian anak perempuan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum , ia tau kalau yang di lakukan ibunya itu hanya untuk melindunginya.

Naruto akan berangkat ke rumah neneknya. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus melakukan ritual dahulu yaitu cium tangan , cipika-cipiki dan terakhir sungkeman, memohon doa restu kepada kedua orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina(?).

"Hati-hati ya Naru sayang , titip salam buat Nenek Tsunade dari ayah dan ibu .. Dan ingat, kamu harus langsung ke rumah Nenek Tsunade, jangan mampir kemana-mana dan jangan bicara dengan orang yang tidak kamu kenal ! Ingat itu sayang ..!" kata Minato melepas kepergian anak semata wayangnya dengan air mata *halah =.=*

"Iya Naru, ikutilah kata-kata ayahmu, sayang " kata Kushina menambahkan.

" Baik ayah-ibu, aku akan berhati-hati, jangan cemas .." kata naru sembil dadah-dadah dan ber-kissbye ria sama ayah dan ibunya *lebai =="*

Naruto pun akhirnya berangkat ke rumah Nenek Tsunade dengan riang gembira. Ia melewati gunung dan menuruni lembah, hingga akhirnya ia melewati hutan lebat. Di hutan lebat tersebut, ia melewati sebuah padang bunga yang indah yang membuatnya terhipnotis ke dalamnya dan melupakan pesan ayah dan ibunya. Narutopun mampir ke padang bunga tersebut untuk bermain. Tanpa ia sadari ada seekor serigala bemodel rambut pantat ayam bernama kira-kira Sasuke sedang mengamati Naru kecil yang asik bermain, dari balik semak-semak.

"khukhukhu ..mangsa yang manis, aku jadi cepat-cepat makan dia" kata Sasuke sambil bisik-bisik tetangga(?)(author : *nyanyi dangdut 'bisik-bisik tetangga' biar jadi backsoundnya*-di kroyok 1 kampung-)

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun keluar dari semak-semak tempat persembunyiannya untuk menghampiri Naruto. Naruto yang sedang asik bermain dengan di padang bunga tersebut kaget melihat seekor serigala aneh dengan model rambut pantat ayam yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Hay gadis kecil yang manis, sedang apa di sini ? boleh aku menemani mu ?" tegur Sasuke dengan acting yang melebihi bintang Holliwood. Mendengar Sasuke menyebutnya gadis kecil, muncullah 4 siku-siku di jidat lebar Naruto..

"HEH, APA LO BILANG GW 'GADIS KECIL', ENAK AJA LO,GW ITU COWOK TAU ! JANGAN SO KENAL LO AMA GW, SERIGALA JELEK CAP PANTAT AYAM ! " amuk Naruto yang ternyata akhirnya ngamuk juga di bilang 'gadis kecil'.

"HEH ANAK KECIL MUKA BENCONG, SUKUR-SUKUR LO, GW SAPA BAE-BAE SEBELOM GW MAKAN! HEH, BIARPUN MODEL RAMBUT GW KAYAK PANTAT AYAM , DI KALANGAN GW TUH PALING GANTENG TAUK !" balas Sasuke sambil narsis juga

"HEH, ENAK AJE LO NGATAIN GW MUKA BENCONG, GW BILANGIN NYOKAP GW BISA DI LEMPAR CENTONG NASI LO! APAAN YANG GANTENG ? MUKA UDAH KAYAK BEMO ANCUR GITU!" balas Naru lagi gak kalah ama Sasuke

"HEH SIALAN LO, KE SINI LO , BIAR GW MAKAN SEKALIAN BIAR KAGAK RIBUT LAGI !DASAR ANAK KECIL MUKA BENCONG !" kata Sasuke yang udah siap nyergap Light buat jadi santapannya. Tapi sayangnya, si Naruto sebelom si Sasuke nyergap Naruto, si Naruto malah kentut.

"BRUTTTUTUTUTUTUTUT SIAPA NDAK TURUT KE BANDUNG-SURABAYA …."(?) suara kentut Naruto yang luar biasa, fantastic, bombastis dan busyet baunya.

"HOEKKKK !" Sasuke teme muntah sebaskom penuh(?)

"WEKKKK.. !" melet Naruto ngejek Sasuke dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"HEY ANAK KECIL , SIALAN KAU , JANGAN KABUR!"teriak Sasuke dan langsung mengejar Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun akhirnya bermain kejar-kejaran sampai keliling kampong ampe ke pedaleman segitiga bermuda(?). Dan akhirnya berhenti ketika Sasuke berhasil mengejar Naruto di depan sebuah rumah yang memang letaknya dekat hutan yang mereka lewati.

"Hahahaha, mau kemana lagi anak kecil ? Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi untuk jadi santapanku !" kata Sasuke menyerigai .

"EMAAAAAKKK TOLOOONG NARUU EMAKK! NARUU MAU DI PERKAOS AMA SERIGALA TEME EMA—eh salah.. EMAKKK NARUU MAU DI MAKAN AMA SERIGALA EMAKKK!TOLOOOG EMAKK!" teriak Naru sekeras-kerasnya.

"WOYY . ANAK KECIL BERISIK BANGET SIH LO! KUPING GUE BISA BUDEG NTAR!" protes Sasuke.

"BODOOOOOO… MULUT—MULUT GUE INI APA URUSAN LO, TEMEEEE!",balas Naru gak kalah ama Sasu.

"ARGGGGHHHH , GUE MAKAN LO SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dengan gerakan slow-motion, Sasuke berlari menuju Naruto hendak menyergapnya. Namun, ketika Sasuke hamper saja mendapatkan mangsanya, terdengarlah bunyi …

GABRUK ! KOPYANG !BRAAKKK! DORR ! DUARR! MEOOONG! (?)

Terlihatlah Sasuke yang udah klepek-klepek bagai ikan bandeng yang kehabisan napes(?). Di dekat Sasuke yang udah ko'id, ada seorang nenek yang membawa berbagai macam peralatan rumah tangganya yaitu panci, wajan sodet, centong, piring,dsb (author : cape mbak nyebutinya =.=~ -dipundung-) . Betapa terkejutnya Naruto, ketika ia tahu bahwa nenek itu adalah nenek Tsunade.

"Huwee … nenek ,aku takuttt !" tangis Naru yang langsung meluk Tsunade.

"Cup-cup sayang , udah gak apa-apa kok .. tuh liat serigalanya udah matikan, tadi kan nenek udah pukul kenceng pake ini.."balas Tsunade berusaha menghentikan tangisan Naruto sambil nunjukin barang yang di bawanya.

" Ta..ta..pi ta..di Naruu takut sekali nek !" kata Naru yang masih sesegukan.

"Ya udah , kalau gitu kita masuk aja dulu sayang ,ntar nenek bikinin ramen kesukaan kamu " balas Tsunade .

"Yeeeeyyy!", Naru girang.

Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah nenek Tsunade dan meninggalkan korban tewas tersebut di depan rumah(?).

**~Owari~**

**author **: -diem di pojokan meratapi nasib-

**Sasuke** : "nape lo author?"

**author** : "hiks ..hiks.. ampe sekarang gue gak tau typo apaan,Sas .."

**Sasuke** :*sweatdrop*"errr...gue juga gak tau sih typo apaan, tanya aja ama author yang laen yang lebih senior.."

**author** : "ide lo bagus juga ,Sas. Tumben lo pinter(?)! "

**Sasuke** : "gue emang pinter dari dulu kaleee.."

**author **: "bodo ah, "

**Sasuke** : "terserah deh, gue mau ke tempat Naru-koi dulu, dadah author dodol" *Sasu ngacir*

**author** : *sedikit sweatdrop* " err... bagi senpai-senpai yang udah baca, mohon **Reviewnya** ya ..terus tolong kasih tau saya** typo **itu apa? *emang dasarnya aja saya yang geblek =.="*


End file.
